The present invention relates to methods for manufacturing airbag covers used for covering vehicle airbags.
A typical airbag cover installed in a vehicle cabin, such as a cabin of an automobile, is provided with a box-shaped container portion disposed on a reverse face of a top-panel portion having a flat-plate-like structure. A preliminarily-folded vehicle airbag is housed in this container portion so that the airbag cover covers a side of the vehicle airbag proximate a vehicle occupant. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-12116 (incorporated by reference herein), for example, discloses a method for manufacturing an airbag cover in which the top-panel portion and the box-shaped container portion are joined together by welding. However, with respect to an airbag cover of this type having the box-shaped container portion disposed on the reverse face of the flat-plate-like top-panel portion, it is in great demand that the airbag cover can be manufactured in a more reasonable manner.